


The Curse

by miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Based on a RP, Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita is suddenly admitted to the hospital because of his ….mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this into a fanfic from a RP I had with Rei xD And thanks to Hana-senpai ( yusahana6323 ) for the info about Reita, she said “..by the end of the lives he is gasping pretty hard for breath. (I was there for four, I saw quite clearly. He barely manages to stagger off the stage.)” Also, I RP-ed as Uruha and Ruki, while Rei as Aoi,Reita and Kai xD

 

It was a soft, low grunt that made Reita soon realize he was actually laying on a bed that wasn’t his, and that it was actually him who made that sound. Frowning a little, he tried to take in everything – _every_ white thing to be exact– surrounding him, trying to remember the last time he had been in such place. And the sickening weird smell..

 

Oh, okay…. He was in a hospital it seemed.

 

“I told you to not wear that.”

 

Oh, okay, he seemed to recognize that _lovely_ voice. And underneath that layer of softness, somehow it sounded like it was being held by some emotion _…anger?_

“Shima—?!” The blonde choked, gaping as he stared up at Uruha, and he was too shocked to speak afterwards. Of course…of course with a legit reason since his boyfriend was in a fucking sexy, in fact, _revealing_ even, nurse uniform. **_A fucking nurse uniform!_**

 

His eyes instantly drawn to those smooth thighs right under the skirt, heart jumping up to his throat as he noticed how _short_ it was. And how it curved around the gorgeous frame, not leaving a freaking single fraction.

Reita didn’t realize how long had he been doing that; head tilting to side, jaw hanging and eyes all wide.

Wait, what was Uruha talking about just now? What did he mean by _‘that’_?

 

“Umh…wear what?” He croaked, whoa, right, he just fucking woke up. That’s why he sounded like a strangled toad.

 

“The _mask_.” Uruha clarified with a mumble, eyes looking at anywhere but Reita.  But the blonde was too oblivious to the pain in his boyfriend’s voice since he was still _partly_ absorbed in admiring his boyfriend, _oh hello_ , why the fuck not anyway? He was dressed in _such_ way!

 

For him!

 

“But you love it, right? Right?” Reita felt himself grinning.

 

The pretty face frowned at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. “…You’re a retard. Speak another word and I’ll _punish_ you.”

  
    Reita laughed, quite entertained at the last part. “I love you!”

 

But the guitarist didn’t reply to that. Still with a sour face, he turned and walked towards his bag which was sat on a couch in the corner of the room. 

 

While the other rummaged through the content of the black leather back, Reita was trying to make sense how the hell he got admitted to the hospital…last time he remembered he was walking out of the stage out of breath, staggering a bit, then suddenly was grabbed by the arm and found himself making out – deep-heatedly, he just couldn’t h help but give in _anyway_ –with Uruha before everything just went **blank.**

 

And now he was expecting Uruha to take out a toy syringe, or, a real one with long, thin needle—

 

  
Ah, nope. It was something else. Oh _— fuck no._

 

“Say that again, _Aki_.” In contrast to his look a minute earlier, Uruha offered his so innocent-somewhat-a-bit-naïve smile to Reita as he lashed the something-else-which-was-soon-revealed-as-a-whip. A whip.

 

It hit against Reita’s chest at the second time.

 

“Oww oww oww!” The blonde rubbed his chest quickly, trying to ease the pain, eyes widening at Uruha in shock. “Watch the IV! _Though-you-look-hot-with-that-whip_ …”

Uruha regarded the said thing with a fake questioning look. “Oh? You mean this thing?” He hovered over Reita while pinching the end of the tube connecting to the IV, one hand holding the whip behind him and swaying it from side to side in a lazy manner as his smirk _grew_ wider.

 

Reita swallowed hard, blinking several times. “Babe, don't do that please— someone might come in and check on me—…” His eyes darted towards the sliding door, giving a nervous smile as he looked back at up Uruha, _oh sorry,_ Nurse Uruha.”…please?”

 

The nurse pursed his lips before giving a small pout and lifting his long leg –and would you look at that skirt it was fucking riding up his thighs but just slightly though _ugh_ — to slide it over Reita's clothed abs and completely straddle him on the bed and within just a few moments he managed to settle in right away. He held the whip by the handle, pushing the bent part to his lips as he stared down at Reita without a word, as if in thoughts. And just when the blonde thought Uruha had already calmed down or something, his boyfriend suddenly whipped that creepy thing close to his side, almost striking him.

 

Reita yelped, hands flying in front of his own face.”Shh sshhh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry please don't hit me with that I'm sorry!” He covered his eyes for a while and fucking hell, couldn’t help _but_ peek at the sexy nurse. “…. you look _sexy, **sexier**_ with that whip babe.” He grinned suggestively.

 

Uruha made a face, thinking that his boyfriend was just trying to escape by complimenting him. He then slowly straightened up before out of sudden he was covering Reita's nose with his unoccupied hand, still straddling him. “How does it feel like _again?_ Suffocated under that stupid mask of yours? _Hmm?”_ he began rolling his hips, his skirt riding up his already exposed creamy thighs. _Higher and higher._

 

“Like I’m dhyiiinnnng—Oh, shit, shittt—“Reita, the poor patient, groaned and tried to take Uruha’s hand off his face.

 

The door suddenly slid open and a man rushed in with a companion following him from behind.

 

“We rushed here after the HOLY FUCKNG –“ Aoi’s sentence was immediately cut short as he went to cover Ruki’s eyes as soon as the smaller stepped in the room.

 

Uruha and Reita froze in their actions.

 

And of course it was silent for a while, until the vocalist spoke up, eyes still covered by the raven-head.

 

“ …Is there some _porn_ going on here, Aoi?”

 

Aoi’s mouth flapped open several times, confused and shocked. He yelled at Uruha. “W-what the fuck are you doing to Reita?! Get off him!”  And to Ruki, he said. “…yes, darling.” Wait, was it _really?_

The blonde, finally able to take Uruha’s hand off his face, breathed. “There is a system called knocking, Aoi! KNOCK on the door before entering!”

 

Eh? He was...back fired? _What the actual fuck_ he honestly thought Reita was in total danger! He did seem to be in one! He was the victim??

  
  
“We did knock…” He blinked, confused.  Oh, okayyyyyyyy… it could have been some kind of _‘game’_ between those two he didn’t know of?

 

“Aoiii!” Ruki whined, stomping his feet.  “I’m blind here! Why can’t I watch porn?! I’M AN ADULT ALREADY!”

 

“R-Ruki, please, you’d rather not see this…”

 

“No! I still want to—what’s that noise?”

 

It was the noise of Nurse Uruha accidentally fell off the bed I’m sorry to say.

 

“RUHA? Oh my God—“ Reita quickly sat up and peered at the edge of the bed frantically. “Babe! Are you okay?!”

 

“What’s with the noise here?” Leader-san finally made an appearance! He’d entered the room with a basket of fruits and…had seen Uruha …with a nurse outfit on? Blinking his eyes rapidly, he then set the basket on the nearby table before crossing his arms— leader-mode activated. He looked to both Aoi and Ruki before back again at Uruha. “Explain yourselves.”

 

“I’m okay and I need a help here—“Gasping, Uruha stared at the slits of his skirt that had just grown bigger, trembling slightly.  “…t-this is custom made for me...”

 

“…Aoi.” Ruki grunted, slapping the raven-head’s hands that were still covering his eyes. “A-o-i! I don’t have to punch you in the face, right?!”

 

“Shhh Ruki.” Aoi patted his head with one hand, the other one still doing its job. Kai was getting head ache now. Reita, wanting to cheer up his boyfriend, spoke gently.

 

“Nawh, babe. We can do fun stuffs when I get discharged from the hospital, okay?”

 

Uruha immediately snapped back to his icy self, his worry about his ruined outfit was gone. “Hmph!” Standing up abruptly, he turned around and folded his arms. “Only if you decide to stop wearing that damn batman mask of yours.”

 

“But I need it for our single! And any possible project in the future after UGLY! I don’t wear it every day—“

 

“Ow!” Aoi screamed out of the blue, holding his shaky hand. It seemed like the panda had just bitten it. “Fuck!”

 

“Aoi!!” Kai rushed to the raven-head to check on him.

 

To make it worse, Ruki didn’t regret his action. Smiling brightly at Uruha, he just couldn’t help but approve the nice nurse uniform Uruha was wearing. “Wahhh, you look a sexy mess!” Also he must have wondered whether he could have one for himself _to be quite honest_. “How dare you Aoi trying to prevent me from looking at this just now!”

 

Ignoring Reita, Uruha smiled smugly at the compliment then walked over to the basket of fruits before taking an apple and taking a bite.

 

“Kai, I’m fine. I’m fine. He just bit me. It’s not like I’ll have rabies or whatever.” Aoi laughed, waving his hand in front of the leader to show it was okay.

 

“You’ll never know, Aoi.” Kai sighed, yelping once he took notice of a doctor and a real nurse in the room.

 

Ruki snorted as he stood next to Uruha, eating an apple as well. He snickered. “You’d get panda rabies if I bit you more.” Halfway eating the fruit, he froze as he finally saw the new presence.

 

“….I’m sorry but I have to ask all of you to leave _now_.” The middle-aged man said sternly and shook his head in displeased.

 

Feeling the need to be responsible of everything, Kai instantly stepped in. Even though this poor mother had just arrived not long ago…

 

“Ah Doctor! I’m so sorry for the mess…we’ll be leaving now.” Kai bowed quickly, pulling Aoi to do the same thing since he was the closest. Uruha pouted then fixed his nurse cap before wrapping an arm around Kai’s neck and starting to drag him out of the room, but still managed to glare at the REAL nurse since she had _real boobs_ and looking over his shoulder at Reita, he lifted his middle finger, giving a ‘You screw with her and I’ll kill you’ look.

 

“How are you feeling today, sir Akira?” The doctor asked the blonde after sighing. _Kids in their 30s._

 

“Umh, I’m fine, my head hurts a bit and my back is aching… but I’m fine really.” The blonde nodded slowly, a bit distracted by his band mates’ conversation behind the doctor and the nurse:

 

“I’ll still bite you, Aoi.” Ruki mumbled, still not getting over the topic.

 

“No, don’t bite me!”

 

“Ruki, don’t you dare bite Aoi!” Kai scolded the vocalist in a hushed voice.

 

“I’ll still bite you, it doesn’t have to _only_ be your hand.” Ruki stuck his tongue at Aoi and clung to Uruha.

 

Aoi quickly covered his crotch. “Whoa. Don’t... _Touch me_.”

 

Ruki made a face. “Don’t be stupid. I can bite at other places as well _duh_.”

 

“…I’ll take you to the pound for that you cat.”

 

And they still hadn’t yet completely left the room.

 

“I want to dispose that stupid mask, Kai. Help me.” Uruha wrinkled his nose slightly.

 

“We can bury it in the yard?”

 

Uruha snorted, amused. “Or just dump it somewhere. As long as that crap is out of my sight.” And _finally_ they were out of the room.

 

The doctor ignored the four of them, trying to stick to his conversation with Reita. “Well, sir Akira. You did hurt your head to be honest. Sir Kouyou said after you passed out, you accidentally knocked your head against a nearby table.” He looked at the nurse as she wrote something in the clipboard she’d brought along with her. “But how did you get your back hurt?” His eyes somehow fell on Nurse Uruha, _oh oops_ , fake nurse just before the sliding door closed behind him. “Isn’t that…”

 

“I don’t know, maybe because my boyfriend sat on top of me?”

 

Uruha _suddenly_ peeked in his head after pushing open the door back, smiling very brightly.  “Oh, don’t listen to him, doctor. He hit his head very hard so he was just hallucinating.” Suddenly turning cold, he muttered under his breath, “Bye baby, hope you’ll stay in the hospital for the rest of your life,” and disappeared to join the others back.

 

“Baby, no! Please don’t leave me!”Screaming, Reita lifted the covers, making an attempt to get out of the bed but was stopped by both the doctor and the nurse. ”SHIMA!”

 

“Sir Akira, you still need to stay here at least until tomorrow to be discharged. Nurse will take care of you for the time being.” The doctor said and the female nurse smiled shyly, but shamelessly winked at Reita.

 

And Uruha, actually having heard the conversation, bit his lip as he tried to contain himself not to beat against the nearby wall, “This is all because of the stupid mask’s fault…,” while the other three were trying their best to drag him away.

 

Pulling the covers over his head, Reita _slowly_ shrunk in his bed.

 

 


End file.
